


[Podfic of] Take My Breath Away by the_multicorn

by were_duck



Category: Glee
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: breathplay.  wordplay.  adorable baby kinksters.  yet another exercise in trying to be sexy with no actual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Take My Breath Away by the_multicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take My Breath Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29298) by the_multicorn. 



> Thank you to the_multicorn for having blanket permission (and for writing such a sweet little story)!

This is a gift for my darling klb on the occasion of her birthday! Many happy returns and much love to you <333

Title: [Take My Breath Away](http://the-multicorn.tumblr.com/post/45558858914/fic-take-my-breath-away-kurt-blaine)  
Author: the_multicorn  
Reader: were_duck  
Fandom: Glee  
Pairing: Kurt/Blaine  
Rating: Teen  
Length: 0:05:52 | 5.38MB  
Download: [via Mediafire](http://download1045.mediafire.com/3h1s63z1x5pg/ufn3326a9ryafwf/Take+My+Breath+Away+by+the_multicorn.mp3)


End file.
